<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Now and Forever by tommyingot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456772">For Now and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot'>tommyingot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, they're in love you cannot convince me otherwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is boring when you have no one to share the day with. Tommy knew this from first-hand experience seeing as he's actually never been fortunate enough to get a Valentine to adore on the day. Wilbur was familiar with how uninteresting the day could be seeing as he'd only had a few Valentine's.</p><p>And, as unrealistic as it sounds, they decided: Hey, let's meet up on Valentine's Day and just make a day of it instead of rotting at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Now and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELP J CANT TELL IF THIS POSTED BEFORE BUT ANYWAU. IF THERE R TWO OF THE EXAVT SAME THING MY PHONE IS LAGGING<br/>anyway, don't like dont read<br/>twitter is @tommyingot<br/>comments help me out a heap!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day is boring when you have no one to share the day with. Tommy knew this from first-hand experience seeing as he's actually never been fortunate enough to get a Valentine to adore on the day. Wilbur was familiar with how uninteresting the day could be seeing as he'd only had a few Valentine's.</p><p>And, as unrealistic as it sounds, they decided: Hey, let's meet up on Valentine's Day and just make a day of it instead of rotting at home.</p><p>Fortunately, Tommy was given the go ahead to go over to Wilburs from his parents, they trusted the man enough.</p><p>What an interesting day it'd be.</p><p>————</p><p>upon arrival, Tommy was feeling jittery with excitement, basically bouncing off the walls. He doesn't know why he was so excited to spend a supposedly romantic day with his elder friend, but didn't question it and went with the feeling.</p><p>It was foreign, new to his mind and stomach. Admittedly, Wilbur was incredibly attractive. To put it simply.. He's your best friend's older brother in those poorly written fan fictions that you just so happen to fall in love with.  </p><p>Tommy laughed at that as he knocked on Wilburs door in a small fast-paced pattern. A distinguishable pattern Tommy had taken a liken to.  </p><p>It was mere seconds before Wilburs tall stature greeted Tommy, a warm smile spread across his face and eyes alight with joy. It was a welcoming expression, and it made Tommy's stomach swirl with..warmth? </p><p>Tommy pushed that feeling to the side, clearing his throat and hugging the taller man. The embrace was comforting just as last time, he inhaled that smell of freshly purchased books and faint cologne. It was familiar, and it made Tommy once again feel warm within his stomach.</p><p>Whatever he was feeling was beyond Tommy's knowledge, he'd never felt this way... ever. He had a few thoughts in mind, though.</p><p>Tommy's friends often talked about how girls made them feel, their crushes. And the way they explained it described his exact feelings in this moment. Again, Tommy nudged the thoughts away, prying them from his mind and pulling back to look at Wilbur.</p><p>"Hey." Wilbur said first, deciding to break the stare as he turned to the side so Tommy could get through, who gave a nod back in return and gladly leaped in.</p><p>His house always smelled of a small corner shop library, not those bigger ones, rather the ones that smelled of nature and wood. It complimented Wilbur well and it just so..him.</p><p>"So, we have no like.. actual plans right? Because I'd like to point out the fact I am hungry and in desperate need of food." Tommy said, flopping onto the couch and crossing his legs. He didn't bother getting too comfortable seeing as they'd most probably get up for food or something.</p><p>"What, you want to go out for lunch? It's Valentine's day, God knows how people could interpret an extremely young boy with an older guy having lunch on such a day." Wilbur shot back, not mad, just worried. Seeing as if he does get accused of something he'd be going down and never rising.</p><p>".. That's fair," Tommy nodded, sitting up straight as Wilbur took place next to him. "but we can just..go buy something from a small shop or something. Unless you have decent food here?"</p><p>"I mean, I have food but it's not the greatest lot." Wilbur chuckled, the presence of Tommy already enlightening him to a state beyond joy.</p><p>And so, they devised a plan to get food and sought it out. </p><p>————</p><p>After Tommy's starvation was cured, they decided to watch some cheesy romance movie purely so they could cringe at it and laugh.</p><p>And that they did, the hour or so in which they spent laying on the cramped couch having to make due with the lack of space was amazing. By the end of it, Tommy was covered head to toe in a faint flush from just being so..close to Wilbur.</p><p>And from his spot with his legs dwindling off the armrest of the couch and his back between Wilburs legs, he felt a brick hit him.</p><p>He did, in fact, have a crush on Wilbur. The realisation was so surreal to Tommy and suddenly his perspective changed about where he was seated. He felt hot, like a heater got stuck on its highest setting.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck he's got a big fat crush on a man older than him.</p><p>Tommy's also got a clear answer on where Wilbur stands on minor and adult relationships judging from earlier. So, he's got no hope. And it kind of hurts.</p><p>Though, that could've been a cover up. Wilbur is probably covered in the guilt of it all and maybe there is a chance.</p><p>Tommy glances up, Wilburs eyes are fixated on the screen and a wide smile plastered on his face. And, perhaps Tommy's eyes were deceiving him, but he thinks he can see blush.</p><p>Now, usually he wasn't brave when it came to decisions. He was shy and barely acted on his wants, but today he was feeling quite courageous and his ego was boosted to the roof.</p><p>Tommy subtly shuffled up until he was straddling an increasingly confused Wilbur. Maybe he had messed up, but the worry was for another moment. Right now he was focusing on getting his point across.</p><p>"...Tommy? What're you uh..doing?" Wilbur acknowledged the sudden change of mood, and was visibly befuddled. There's no way Tommy had that intention, right?</p><p>"Wilbur, do you..like me?" Tommy asked, not nudging at the extent of which Wilbur may or may not like him.</p><p>"'Course I do Tommy, you're my friend." And as it turns out, it's hard to keep your cool when there is a teen boy who you've been checking out for several weeks sitting on your lap nonchalantly.</p><p>"Wilbur, please," Tommy pleaded, and god it was attractive to hear him whine. "Tell me.." The blonde said as he only shuffled his face closer to Wilburs.</p><p>"Is this some joke, Tommy? Cause im not fucking laughing."</p><p>"No, Wilby, this is me. This is genuine, please."</p><p>The nickname used on Wilbur was enough to get him to sigh, throwing his head back as Tommy's voice cracked.</p><p>"Yes. Yes I do, I do like you. Fuck, thats an understatement I'm actually in-fucking-love with a 16-year-old, believe it or not." </p><p>Tommy snorts, looking down  upon Wilbur and leaning down ever so slightly. When he pressed their lips together, he felt delicate and if he's too hard he'll ruin it. Wilbur is more than happy to reciprocate the action, and deepened the feather light kiss.</p><p>The brunette smiled, looking up to Tommy who now had a dark red shaping his pale face.</p><p>"You're cute." Wilbur said, voice hushed like if he said it too loud he'd scare off his prized possession.</p><p>"I hate you." Tommy huffed, crossing his arms and laying down next to Wilbur. He faced the elder, nudging his head up to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. The normally slow rhythm had picked up a notch.</p><p>"You know you love me." Wilbur tensed, still in shock that Tommy had confronted and kissed him. He settled in further when Tommy hummed in approval, rubbing at Wilbur's sides in a somewhat comforting gesture.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." He mumbled into Wilburs chest, leaning up and pecking his lips lightly.</p><p>And they laid like that, content and giving soft, affectionate kisses back and forth like a seesaw. </p><p>It was lovely, to say the least.</p><p>And to say the most? It felt like an all too real dream that they never wanted to slip out of. But it was real, and they were there with each other.</p><p> For now and forever, with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>